gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Ashley Butler
Ashley "Ash" Butler egy karakter a HD Univerzumban, aki egy kisebb szereplő a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben, egy fontosabb karakter a The Lost and Damned''ban és egy mellékszereplő a ''Grand Theft Auto V-ben. Ő a barátnője Johnny Klebitznek, a The Lost Brotherhood főnökének, aki a The Lost and Damned főhőse. Azonban, egy idő után megromlott a kapcsolatuk, mert Ashley lefeküdt Billy Greyel és rászokott a kábítószerekre. Életrajz Ashley Liberty Cityben született és gyermekkora óta ismeri a The Lost több tagját, többek között Johnny Klebitztet is. Egy bizonyos idő elteltével, Ashley csatlakozott a Losthoz és Johnny barátnője lett, illetve kokain és amfetamin függővé vált. A drogok miatt hűtlen lett Johnnyhoz, ugyanis többször megcsalta őt. Később kapcsolatba került a Pegorino Family kapitányával, Ray Boccinóval is. Emellett, az is kiderült, hogy pénzt kért kölcsön az Orosz Maffiától. Ray kihasználta őt, miközben meggyőzte, hogy vesztegesse meg a The Lostot, annak érdekében, hogy gyémántokat lopjanak el Ray Bulgarinnak. Ennek ellenére aggodalom lepte el a függősége miatt. Nem sokkal ezután, újra kölcsönt vett fel az oroszoktól, így Dimitri Rascalovnak adósságokkal tartozott, ám Johnny és Malc elrabolták Roman Bellicet, ennek következményeképpen Dimitriék nem fenyegették tovább a leányt. Később, Ray megparancsolja Johnnynak, hogy kössenek egy alkut, melyben felváltja Ashleyt a gyémántokért cserében. Mindazonáltal az alkut lesből megtámadja Luis Fernando Lopez, s Johnny úgy dönt, hogy a pénzt felhasználja magának és a Lostnak. Eközben, átadja az összeget az egyik bajtársának, Jim Fitzgeraldnak. Az események után, Ashley akaratlanul tájékoztatja Rayt, így a maffiózó elrabolja Jimmet, és elkezdi kínoztatni egy étteremnek a pincéjében. Miután Johnny tájékozódik az eseményekről, a férfi kiszabadítja a barátját, és megpróbálnak elmenekülni, viszont Ashley felhívja Johnnyt, annak érdekében, hogy tájékoztassa Ray embereiről, akik üldözőbe vették a motorost. Végezetül, Johnny megöli a támadóit, ámde Ashley informálja őt arról, hogy Jimet megölték és Billy Grey egy szökést próbál megtervezni a börtönben a szomszédos fejezetek segítségével. Ezután, Johnny meggyilkolja Billyt a fegyházban, valamint Ashley megvesztegeti a volt barátját negyven dollárral, ám a fiú visszautasítja. Ez idő alatt, a lány többször is zaklatja a pasiját e-maileken keresztül, noha az ifjú megparancsolja neki, hogy tartsa magát távol tőle. 2008 és 2013 között, Johnny, Terry, Clay, Ashley és a Lost MC többi tagja áttelepültek Blaine Countyba, ahol felállították az új bázisukat. A banda a kábítószer-kereskedelemmel kereskedik és foglalkozik. Ashley és Johnny visszatért a köztük lévő kapcsolatukhoz, és mindketten az amfetamin rabjává váltak. A banda szintén kapcsolatban állt Trevor Philipssel, de a kapcsolat ingatagnak látszott, ahogy Trevor gyakran szexelt Ashleyvel, Johnny rovására. Ashley külseje nagyon megváltozott a GTA IV és a GTA V eseményei között, valószínűleg a drogok miatt. 2013-ban, amikor éppen Trevorral szexelt, Johnny elmegy szembeszállni az őrült fickóval, amiért lefeküdt Ashleyvel, habár Trevor megtudta, hogy Michael De Santa életben van, így nagyon dühös lett és agyonverte Johnnyt, miközben több alkalommal is megrugdosta a fejét és egy sörösüveget is hozzávágott Wade Hebert, Ashley és Ron Jakowski jelenlétében. Johnny halála után, Ashley odarohant a szerelme holttestéhez, és elkezdte siratni, eközben Trevor megölheti őt, ugyanakkor ez nem fogja befolyásolni a történetet, csak a dialógust. Ha a játékos úgy dönt, hogy életben hagyja a nőt, akkor a küldetés után a Weazel News tudósítása szerint, Ashley meghalt túladagolásban Paleto Bay szigetén. Küldetések, melyekben jelen van ;GTA IV *Taking in the Trash ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene(Küldetés után felhív) *Coming Down (Főnök) *This Shit's Cursed (Küldetés után felhív) *Shifting Weight (Küldetés után felhív) *Diamonds in the Rough *Roman's Holiday (Főnök) *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost (Küldetés után felhív) ;GTA V *Mr. Philips (Ha akarod, megölheted) ;GTA Online *Romance Isn't Dead (Csak említik) LCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás Vezetéknév: Butler Keresztnév: Ashley Kor: 27 Születési hely: Acter, Alderney Közéleti tevékenység: A The Lost MC tagja és kapcsolatban áll az Alderneyben található Pegorino bűnügyi szindikátussal. Bűnügyi nyilvántartás: *2001 - Szabályozott anyag használata: kokain Megjegyzések: *Billy Greynek az "Öreg Hölgy"e a Alderney fejezetben a The Lost Outlaw motoros banda vezetőjének. *Látható Ray Boccinóval, a Pegorino bűnügyi család kapitányával. *Úgy vélik, hogy igazgat e két szervezet között. Galéria AshleyButler-GTAIV-1-.jpg|Ashley a GTA IV-ben. 640px-AshleyButler-Artwork-1-.jpg|Művészeti alkotás Ashleyről. Ashley GTA V-1-.PNG|Ashley a GTA V-ben. Ashley_and_Johnny.jpg|Ashley Johnnyval a Was It Worth It? c. küldetés alatt a TLAD-ban. 640px-DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV.jpg|Ashley átöleli Johnny holttestét a Mr. Philips c. küldetés alatt a GTA V-ben. 301px-AshV.JPG Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Ashley_Butler } |title = The Lost Brotherhood |name = Template:The Lost Brotherhood |talk = Template talk:The Lost Brotherhood |bodystyle = width:650px; |titlestyle = background:#071808; |groupstyle = background: #071808; font-weight: bold; width:50px; text-align: center; |liststyle = background: #394A26; |belowstyle = background: #071808; text-align: center; |group1 = Tagok |list1 = Billy Grey † Johnny Klebitz † Jim Fitzgerald † Brian Jeremy † (korábban) Terry Thorpe † Clay Simons † Angus Martin Jason Michaels † Ashley Butler † Leila Sharpe Dave Grossman Random Biker † (korábban) Lil' Joe † Brett Bruce Buck Chuck Conan Carl Dick Dogg Earl Frank Glenn Hal Hamm Hank Horse Leon Monty Nick Pat Petey Shawn Tug Wayne Willy Murphey † Henry Jose Bozo † Dirty Sue † Mitch † Night Kog † |group2 = Szövetségesek |list2 = Emberek: Elizabeth Torres (korábban) Thomas Stubbs Malc DeSean Ray Boccino † (korábban) Bandák: Uptown Riders Pegorino crime family (korábban) Los Santos Vagos |group3 = Ellenfelek |list3 = Emberek: Lester Arnold Joseph Johnson Billy Grey † Brian Jeremy † Random Biker † Ray Boccino † Trevor Phillips Bandák: Angels of Death Jeremy Biker Gang Pegorino crime family A Bizottság Hillside Posse Triads Orosz Maffia Albán Maffia Trevor Philips Enterprises Varrios Los Aztecas |group4 = Törzshelyek |list4 = Lost MC Klubház Brian Jeremy mentési háza |group5 = Területek |list5 = Alderney: Acter Tudor Blaine County: Pontos hely ismeretlen |group6 = Egyéb |list6 = Lostmc.com Lost MC-Angels of Death MC Háború The Lost and Damned }} de:Ashley Butler en:Ashley Butler es:Ashley Butler fr:Ashley Butler nl:Ashley Butler pl:Ashley Butler pt:Ashley Butler ru:Эшли Батлер Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:Nők Kategória:Küldetésadók Kategória:A The Lost Brotherhood tagjai Kategória:Elhunyt karakterek